


【SD PWP】向内生长

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【SD PWP】向内生长

“噢好吧，可以，我告诉你。”

金泰相笑起来，他生的漂亮精巧，于是可以故作可爱地挥挥手，看着像位伟大的喜剧演员，把残存着硝烟的窄巷当作了星光灿烂的舞台，相当浮夸地躬身致意。

然后他对那人像是吃了屎的脸愉悦致极地慢吞吞放出一串连环响屁：“我爱罗德岛！比起腐朽的龙门，这里自由！守序！民主！正义！”

好一个善良的光辉骑士——白多训沉默着，龙门近卫局的老牌干员把厚重的盾牌往墙角一杵，轰的一声溅出一片沙土，脸上明明白白写着你他妈在说什么几把东西。

嘁，蠢货。

额前细碎的黑发抖了一下，瘦的像具骨架的年轻男人垂下眼睛，咧出一个轻柔毒辣的微笑，浓稠混浊像下水道污泥的恶意几乎要堵死人的呼吸：“咦？你不满意这个回答吗？我亲爱的swift？”

析出黑色结晶的手扶在有一人高的合金盾上，令人头皮发麻的笑脸逼上来，滴着涎水的鬣狗得寸进尺地想从受伤的豹子身上叨下块肉，金泰相歪了头，故意恶心人地嗲着嗓子用快亲到耳廓的距离轻声讲话，仿佛他们曾经真的有过多亲密似的。

我回答过你的问题了，关于离开龙门，所以现在该你说了，宝贝，你们为什么要那个姑娘呢？

告诉我嘛，坏出汁的豺狼眼睛却是美丽的弯弧——告诉我，告诉我呀，一声声地撕扯着耳膜和理智，像塞壬在呼唤迷途的猎物。

沉默的男人一把扯住龟缩在罗德岛的情报贩子摔在重盾上，合金和手上的结晶相撞的声音冷冰冰的，像他说话的腔调。

“我满意了就告诉你。”

人头在乌萨斯值半吨黄金的情报贩子是个瘦的快脱形的男孩子，细细长长的一个人，脆弱可怜像一折就断的竹签，实在看不出他曾倚门挥手引了无数露水情缘的样子，迎来送往像个聒不知耻挂起了帘子的小娼妇，细细娇娇地刻意恶毒地喘着，皮肉交叠里定了多少生死，是妆点了漂亮人皮的报丧女妖。

有着外表上完全看不出的滔天罪恶和肮脏愿景啊——他会在腐尸和骨殖积淤而成的污泥里爆发出耀眼如日光的欢笑，给自己人嫌鬼憎的老姘头和姗姗而迟的死亡一个不计前嫌的拥抱。

实现了一半。

赤裸惨白的身体随着撕扯衣料的动作带出了红色的痕迹，他半点也不反抗，默认了一场并不公平的交易，笑嘻嘻倚在怎么也捂不暖的金属盾牌上，被颜色黯沉的手牢靠地制住，很有一点很艳冶的倦怠，像他们曾经一起冲杀到山穷水尽时候的样子——又或者，像他们应该有的暧昧样子。

Swift并不是一直这样专注凶恶而无趣的，毕竟Doinb也不是生来就滑不溜手左右逢缘嘻皮笑脸踩钢丝的呀——金泰相和白多训，在发了疯似的少年时代有一个算一个都是背着几重通缉的神经病，所以他们搞在一起，从狗咬狗到滚上床，本就不是什么奇怪的事情。

扔下各自的战友和老姘头在一条随时可能有人进来的巷子打野炮，这种像是舔干净柯尔特的枪口然后把弹道插进自己屁眼的疯球行为，自然也不是什么奇怪的事情。

是吧？

瘦到过分的身体是能有种伶仃的风情的，被举在手心揺摇晃晃，像是底层肮脏的土壤里挣命的暗娼，同时兼具了谄媚与不屈，把血糊糊的亲吻延续到一个世纪那么长。

凸起的骨架子被对折起来，男孩子吹着口哨捏了捏老情人极有力的手臂肌肉，黯淡的眼睛里终于有了点四散漫开的靡烂意味，馥郁芬芳侊若盛极的花。

身体是记得的，昏昏沉沉的白天里他们避着蠢钝如猪的追兵没日没夜的做爱，肮脏的被褥被汗水和体液沾成糟透的颜色，颅腔内充满精液的气味，呼吸才平复下来，没有一点儿思考的时间又勾着白的反光的手腕去讨下一波快活。

多好，我想起来了，那是多舒服的事情啊。

太划算了。

黑色的碎发随着身体过电一样的颤抖零散开，那是肌肉跳过大脑记住的，对灭顶疯狂的快感的渴望，从骨髓里刺痒地泛上来，嶙峋的背脊无甚用处地挺直，他咬住下唇，苍白泛青的脚趾划在施暴者汗湿的背上，无声无息地放肆勾引。

狗东西，哪里轮得到你开心呢？

戴着半指手套有些不方便，可是一点不防碍白多训折磨自己捏着的小娼妇，粗砺的纤维和铁钉刮擦着脆弱的直肠粘膜，一点儿都不怜惜地抠挖搅动，火烧似的锐痛让人本能地想躬起身子保护腹部，但他抖着脊背僵在那里，满是冷汗硬生生挤出个灿烂过分的笑。

王八犊子，狗娘养的，逼玩意儿，这弄的怕是要出血——金泰相还是端着游刃有余的商业微笑，浑沌的思维里有细小的仇恨攥住了他，让他被剧痛窒住了呼吸的身体动起来，挑衅似的环抱住洋洋得意的凶徒。

我不怕的，来啊，杀了我啊，你还有什么本事呢？没用的废物。

可是本来不该是这样的。

恶贯满盈的Doinb是世界上最精明的商人，笑容可掬进退自如地搜刮着洋葱头们身上零碎的铜板，而不是像现在这样把牙缝里咬出厚重的甜腥味，几乎丢下了全部的理智，失态丑陋莫名其妙地赌一场对方甚至无从知晓的气。

真的，真的好疼啊。

冷的发麻的皮肉被扯离了金属的重盾，他感觉到有温热到烫人的液体滴下，小小声地砸在地上，溅起细不可见的尘土——应该是血了，他昏沉地想，总不可能是眼泪吧。

破损受伤的直肠在应对入侵的时候条件反射地缩紧肌肉，创面被反复磨砺拉扯，像被撕裂开的剧烈疼痛让从来游刃有余的情报贩子克制不住地呜咽出声，然后那人咬着他耳廓的软骨，在轰隆作响的耳蜗里灌进一声嘲弄的轻笑。

贱人。

恨的毒了，拧出苦汁子来，反而没那么张牙舞爪了，尖锐的犬齿狠狠地陷在红艳艳的唇里，给这场毫无遮掩的强奸盖了点绯色的颜面，把被当作性玩具使用的耻辱推到极致。

怎么能这样呢，金泰相掀了一小下自己的眼皮，细摆摆的腰被掐在那人手心撞的摇摇欲坠，习惯了出卖皮肉的身体在残暴的侵犯里找到了那么一丁点火星大小的温柔和抚慰，埋藏在铺天盖地的痛感和绝望里小小的一点，从践踏他尊严的折磨里给了一点暖和，他喘息起来，鼻腔里哼出泣音，哭了也似的悠长哀婉。

哭吧，哭给我看。

碎发被冷汗浸湿，黑色打绺地贴在鬓边，浑身不着寸缕，金泰相短短地沉沦下来，死了也似的，像是团被用过的旧抹布丢在污泥里，若有似无的呼吸是他仅存着的、唯一一个看起来像人的地方。

血水混着侵犯者的精液从腿上淌下来，曾经的旧情人连眼都对不上，在无边无际的沉默里张了张嘴，又把话各自缩回了自己肚子里，那人无声无息地等了一刻钟，最终在无休止的沉默里离开了。

好疼啊，可是他到底是没有真的哭。


End file.
